Baby in a Carriage
by Zero Assoluto 18
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram on babies and parenting. Majorly FLUFFY fic about, well, babies. [Pairing: YuuriWolfram] [Beware of the FLUFF]


**Baby in a Carriage**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. 

Author's notes: A few months ago I wrote a fanfic called "**Sitting in a tree, Kissing**" (you can find the link to the story in in my user profile) which was inspired by the "…kissing in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" song. For those of you familiar with the song, it ended with something that goes "then comes the baby in a carriage". Well, this is Yuuri and Wolfram's EXTRA FLUFFY version of that particular part of that song. You can say that this is a sequel to "Sitting in a tree, Kissing" but it can also stand on its own. Just remember that Yuuri and Wolfram are sugar, spice and everything nice. Therefore, please excuse the extreme fluff. (And excuse the length. I love writing Yuuram so I got a little carried away.)

Warning: Everyone _might_ be a little OOC here. But I'm just in it for the fluff.

* * *

"I can explain." 

The only reply she received was a murderous glare from a pair of emerald green eyes.

"This is, of course, all scientific."

There was still no verbal reply. In fact, the temperature in the room seemed to have risen beyond the limits of normality. The source of the heat was probably the owner of said green eyes. When he was angry, he burned. Without mercy.

"Perhaps I should give you a demonstration of how _this_ happened."

The next thing she heard was a roar and the next thing she saw was a flash of fire.

* * *

"Hey, Conrad, how is it going?" Demon King Yuuri Shibuya greeted his godfather as his royal mentor, Gunter von Kleist, helped him step out of the basin that Sangria had been using to wash potatoes in the kitchen. The king, as usual, was drenched in water, which was _not_ the king's favorite mode of interdimensional transportation… not that he had any choice. 

"We're all doing, uh, fine, Your Majesty – I mean, Yuuri," Conrad answered and corrected himself before Yuuri had the chance to remind him not to call him so formally again. Unfortunately for him, his slightly pallid complexion, not-quite-a-smile and quivering voice did not support the definition of 'fine'.

Needless to say, Yuuri was unconvinced. "Are you sure, Conrad? You don't look good to me," the young king said as he received a towel from Gunter.

"Well, things have been pretty hectic around here since the last time you–" Conrad said but he was left hanging mid-sentence as Doria the maid walked into the kitchen with a bundle wrapped in white cotton fabric and called Conrad's name.

Conrad received the bundle from Doria nervously and Yuuri noticed a shudder on his godfather's shoulders as he did. Gunter let out a little squeal – it sounded more like a shriek to Yuuri, though – when he saw the bundle and immediately darted away to the wall. Doria didn't linger either; Yuuri saw the maid dashing out of the door. Curious. Definitely curious.

As casually as possible, Yuuri cleared his throat and asked, "So, what's that you're holding, Conrad? It looks like a pumpkin from where I stand."

Gunter's reply was a whimper. Conrad only smiled nervously. Yuuri frowned. Their reactions did not sit well with him. Something _must _be wrong with that bundle. He decided that the object in the bundle was either something magical or something dangerous or both. If it was an innocent object, they wouldn't have reacted so strangely and nervously about it. Having come to this conclusion, Yuuri suddenly felt cold sweat running all over his face. The fact that it might be magical or dangerous or both and the fact that Conrad was holding it in front of him could only mean that Conrad was probably going to shove this object to Yuuri.

_Oh no! Please. Let it not be another Morgif-like object! I've had enough of those, _cried Yuuri in his mind.

"Is he here yet?" Yuuri's military chief and advisor Gwendal von Voltaire's voice boomed outside the kitchen.

Before Yuuri could even flinch at Gwendal's tone, the general strode into the kitchen. The door was opened wide to reveal the broad-shouldered leader clad in his green uniform. He walked – no, he _marched_ toward his younger half-brother. Once Gwendal arrived next to Conrad, he glanced first at his brother and then at the bundle and finally at Yuuri. By the time his eyes found Yuuri, the young king was already wishing that he could join Gunter at the wall without looking like a coward.

"You've arrived." It was a statement and not a question. Yuuri nodded to that. Gwendal nodded back. "Good. So now you can probably take over the responsibility from my brother so that he can go back to work and do useful things."

"Responsibility?" Yuuri repeated. "Of what exactly?"

"Of your daughter, of course," Gwendal answered.

"Greta?" Yuuri asked.

"Do you have another?!" Gwendal barked.

"N-NO!" Yuuri shouted. Strangely enough, it sounded like what Wolfram would say to him. Hearing it from Gwendal gave Yuuri an even worse feeling.

"Well?"

"Well what?!"

"Aren't you going to take responsibility of your daughter now?"

This conversation was going around in circles. Yuuri decided that it was high time he took control of it. Clearing his throat once again, he pointed out, "Gwendal, I've just arrived here through a basin. I have not yet had the opportunity of seeing my daughter. If you could just show me where she is, I would gladly take responsibility of her and relieve Wolfram from his, uh, parental duties so that he may do whatever you want him to do."

"Wolfram?" Gwendal replied. "Not Wolfram. Conrad."

Yuuri turned to look at Conrad. _Since when did the responsibility of looking after Greta became Conrad's? Wasn't that Wolfram's job?_

Finally Conrad stepped up to Yuuri and presented him with the bundle. Yuuri stared at his face confusedly. Conrad said, "Your Majesty, your daughter."

And Conrad's gaze fell to the bundle. Yuuri followed. And what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

* * *

Yuuri was trying to make sense of it all. He was trying to make sense of sitting in his room in the Blood Pledge Castle and holding what could only be described as a 6-month-old baby wrapped in white cotton fabric who was supposedly his 10-year-old adopted human daughter. He was trying to make sense of Wolfram, his accidental fiancé, trying to feed said baby, who was supposedly his 10-year-old adopted human daughter, a bottle of warm milk. He was trying to make sense of the voice of said baby, who was supposedly his 10-year-old adopted human daughter, that was made up of unintelligible gurgling and laughing. His 10-year-old adopted human daughter. _Supposedly_. 

A few yours earlier Gisela had explained to him patiently, after he had finished freaking out like a madman upon realizing that his daughter had been turned into a baby, that everything had to do with Anissina's anti-ageing formula that she was working based on Lady Cecilie's request. Gisela recounted how Greta had been inside the laboratory, helping Anissina, when the bowl that contained the formula had toppled over (something that happened because the boiler had overheated but Yuuri's frantic mind had blocked out the scientific processes included in Gisela's explanation so he only remembered vaguely bits and pieces of it) and the contents of the bowl washed over Greta from top to bottom. The heat did nothing to Greta's body but the yet incorrect proportions of the ingredients used in the formula caused her transformation to a baby.

Gisela said that, other than needing milk and naps every three hours or so, Greta the baby was in a fantastic shape. She was healthier than any of the babies in Shin Makoku, and even the human territories, and she was a positively charming and happy child. Gisela also reported that Anissina had started making an antidote for the potion (everyone had agreed to let her make it because they had no other choice), which would be ready in about two or three weeks' time. In the meantime, Gisela announced cheerfully, all they had to do was enjoy the presence of Greta the baby in the castle.

"Yuuri, you're holding her the wrong way," Wolfram scolded, breaking Yuuri's thoughts. "Here, let me."

Yuuri let Wolfram take Greta from him. Apparently the blonde prince was already more habituated to the tasks of taking care of a baby than the king was. After all, Wolfram had been spending more time with the baby. Yuuri heard from Conrad that it was Wolfram who found Baby Greta in Anissina's laboratory after he had heard a loud crash coming from the room and since then Wolfram had never been away from Baby Greta for more than 5 minutes. They even took their meals and baths together!

"So, you burned half of Anissina's left after you discovered what she had done to Greta?" Yuuri asked as he watched Wolfram cradle Baby Greta in his arms and continue to feed her milk from a bottle. He marveled at the adept way Wolfram was handling Baby Greta. He had come a long way since their first babysitting attempt of Hube and Nicola's child Eru. Yuuri felt slightly envious.

"Which is what she deserved! How dare she turn Greta into a baby without our permission?! And she was not supposed to turn Greta into a baby at all! We trusted her with our daughter! She should've taken better care of her!" Wolfram raged. Surprisingly, he kept his voice low as to not disturb Baby Greta. How thoughtful of him, Yuuri thought again.

"Oh, come on, Wolf," Yuuri said, trying to lighten the situation up. "It was an honest mistake. She apologized afterwards, didn't she? Conrad said that she even went down on her knees to apologize to you!"

"Which is what _I_ deserve after all that," Wolfram retorted matter-of-factly. "Look, we know Anissina is brilliant. But we also know she's a bit, well, crazy. This may have been an accident but, knowing her character, wouldn't you suspect her of using Greta as an experimental object?"

Yuuri was shocked. "That's way too extreme! I don't believe Anissina would do that!"

"And that's why you're a wimp!" Wolfram said with a sigh. "You're too trusting!"

"Yeah, and that's because you're already suspicious enough for the two of us," Yuuri replied. "Someone has to provide the balance in our relationship."

Wolfram nearly blushed from Yuuri referring to their relationship as 'ours'. But he managed to keep the blush from showing and shrugged. "I suppose."

The milk was finished now and the conversation temporarily stopped. Baby Greta giggled. Wolfram lifted her up, propped her against his upper left chest and shoulder, and stroked her back as he paced slowly around the room. Not long afterwards, Baby Greta let out a big burp. Satisfied, Wolfram started to hum a lullaby and continued to stroke her back until she fell asleep.

Yuuri was even more amazed than before. How domesticated Wolfram was! He had seen Conrad doing this sort of thing – up to the point that he suspected Conrad of possibly having a baby of his own all along – but to see Wolfram doing it was just… bizarre. And _pleasant_.

Wolfram was definitely great with kids despite his brusqueness and gruff exterior. In fact, Yuuri somehow had a feeling that Wolfram would make a much better father than he, Conrad, Gwendal or Gunter would be. Wolfram seemed to know when to be sweet and when to be tough to a child. He would not be someone to mollycoddle his children. He would treat them with love and care but he was never going to spoil them rotten. Imagine having a partner like that in a marriage. Whoever was going to marry Wolfram was a damn lucky person.

Then it hit him. _He _was the one who was destined to marry him. It was _he_, Yuuri Shibuya, who was engaged to Wolfram von Bielefeld. And, God help him, Wolfram seemed to _like_ being engaged to Yuuri. So… why on earth was he still holding back?

Yuuri smiled. "I guess I'm lucky, after all," he muttered under his breath.

Wolfram's head snapped up and asked, "What did you say, wimp?"

"Nothing," Yuuri quickly said. He got up from the bed and approached Wolfram. "Can I do anything to help you? I mean, it must've been tough for you to take care of Greta on your own for a couple of weeks while I was gone."

Wolfram's eyes narrowed on him. "Glad to know you've realized that, wimp."

"Hey! Stop blaming me! I have obligations too on Earth! Never mind. Point is, do you want my help or not?"

"Of course I want your help. It's a given, wimp! You're Greta's father, just as I am." Wolfram put Greta down in the crib that had been placed next to Yuuri's big bed. She was sound asleep. "Look, she's asleep now! But when she wakes up, you change her diapers and feed her again. Oh, and, tomorrow morning it's your turn to take her on a carriage ride around the gardens while I catch up on my sleep. If you need help, get Conrad. He's the one who's been helping me take care of Greta while you were gone, by the way."

Yuuri raised his eyebrows. "You allowed Conrad to help you?"

Wolfram huffed. "He's the only one qualified for the job! But now that you're here, he can go back to training and commanding the army. You, on the other hand, have to be an active participant in taking care of Greta!"

"Yes, yes, I understand, Wolf," Yuuri replied without looking at Wolfram. He was now fixated on Baby Greta. She slept on her stomach, slightly curled up, and Yuuri thought she looked like an angel. He just stood there at the edge of the crib, smiling a big goofy smile, at the daughter that he and Wolfram shared.

Wolfram joined him and brushed his arm against Yuuri's. When Yuuri finally managed to tear his gaze away from the baby, he looked up to find Wolfram's smiling face.

"Isn't she adorable?" Wolfram asked quietly.

"Very," Yuuri answered.

At that, Wolfram took Yuuri's hand in his and held it tightly. Yuuri stared at their clasped hands for a while, trying to discern the myriad of emotions running through his heart and his mind at the moment, only to realize that the strongest emotion that he was feeling right now was gratefulness. He was grateful for Wolfram and for Greta. Life, in Shin Makoku at least, did not get any better than this.

* * *

It was exactly 14 days after Yuuri stepped out of the basin that Anissina finished the antidote. She had come during dinner on the 14th day and proudly announced that the antidote worked. Yuuri was so eager for it that he wanted to immediately use the antidote on Greta. But Wolfram, forever skeptical, had demanded a public demonstration of the antidote. Gwendal had made a run for it before Wolfram even finished saying "demonstration" but in the end the Yuuri & Wolfram duo had come out as winners; they managed to catch Gwendal, drag him back to the laboratory and allowed Anissina to use him as an experimental bunny, so to speak. Anissina gladly poured the incorrectly mixed potion on Gwendal, after which he was turned into a 30-year-old brat (mind you, Shin Makoku's age of 30 was like nothing different than Human age of 5), and then fed him the antidote, after which he turned back into his old grumpy self. 

Final verdict: the antidote worked.

But at the last minute Yuuri had a change of heart. He asked Anissina if the antidote had an expiry date. Anissina winked and said that it would still work ten years from now if the Demon King wished to use it at that time. After that, he pulled Wolfram into a room and asked his fiancé whether he minded that they kept Greta as a baby for a while.

"Why?! She could be suffering from all this! You want to prolong her suffering or something?!" Wolfram protested.

"She's not suffering, Wolf! She's happy. Can't you see?" Yuuri reassured him. "Look, the antidote doesn't expire. We can still use it next week."

"Why do you want to use it next week? Why not now?!" Wolfram demanded angrily. _Was Yuuri stupid or something? What a wimp_, he thought.

At that Yuuri sheepishly smiled and looked away to avoid Wolfram's pointed glare. "Well, you see…"

"Speak now, wimp, or I'll shower _you_ with that dumb potion!" Wolfram threatened.

"Don't you want to spend more time with a baby?" Yuuri suddenly asked. Wolfram quieted immediately. He was staring at Yuuri curiously now. Encouraged, Yuuri pursued, "When else do we get to experience this, Wolf? If I marry you one day, we might not be able to have a baby, because we're both males. Now, I don't mind that, because we already have Greta, but don't you want to experience this at least once in your lifetime? You know, all this… parenting stuff. Waking up early in the morning to feed the baby, feeding her milk from a bottle, taking her on a carriage ride around the gardens, singing lullabies and reading her bedtime stories by her cradle… don't you want to do that?"

Silence followed Yuuri's question. Wolfram had to mull things over in his head before he answered Yuuri. Yuuri prayed hard that Wolfram would agree. Subconsciously, he started to hold his breath in nervous anticipation. Luckily, Wolfram gave him his answer right before Yuuri turned blue.

"All right," Wolfram whispered. Yuuri exhaled in relief and grinned at Wolfram in delight. Wolfram smiled bashfully at Yuuri – something that he would only do in front of Yuuri and absolutely no one else in _any_ dimensions. Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hands and pulled him to an embrace.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Yuuri said.

Wolfram let Yuuri hug him for a while longer before he became too embarrassed by the whole display of affection. He gently pushed Yuuri away and said, "OK, let's get Greta! And roll out the carriage! We're giving her another ride in the garden!"

Yuuri was only too happy to say yes.

* * *

_**END?**_


End file.
